Wasp
__TOC__ Description "Beware our sting! We fly together crowding enemy skies. So not only do we destroy, but we also annoy." Short range air unit. Good when deployed in high numbers. Deals double damage against Mechanical units. Tips: *Shoots out a laser burst for two seconds *Fantastic when a few are deployed next to a Zeppelin. *The wasp is basicly the marine in the air but just stronger. *However, if the bunkers are filled and the turrets are strong the wasp becomes really weak. *For their cost their damage output, HP and range are utterly atrocious. *They'll barely make back their production costs within the 6 minute attack period when looting resources. *If they get into range of even a single Sniper Tower they'll die very quickly. *Use in bunkers as they can attack air units as well. *A wasp can be thought of as a "moving? Laser Tower? "on attack. Expansions | Health Stage 1 = 1000 | Damage Stage 1 = 200 | Damage Type Stage 1 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 1 = 2/s | Target Stage 1 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 1 = All Units | Speed Stage 1 = 0.5 | Range Stage 1 = 120 | Size Stage 1 = 30 | Building Time Stage 2 = 3m | Cost Stage 2 = | Health Stage 2 = 1000 | Damage Stage 2 = 110 | Damage Type Stage 2 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 2 = 2/s | Target Stage 2 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 2 = All Units | Speed Stage 2 = 0.6 | Range Stage 2 = 150 | Size Stage 2 = 30 | Building Time Stage 3 = 3m | Cost Stage 3 = | Health Stage 3 = 1200 | Damage Stage 3 = 110 | Damage Type Stage 3 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 3 = 2/s | Target Stage 3 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 3 = All Units | Speed Stage 3 = 0.6 | Range Stage 3 = 180 | Size Stage 3 = 30 | Building Time Stage 4 = 3m | Cost Stage 4 = | Health Stage 4 = 1200 | Damage Stage 4 = 120 | Damage Type Stage 4 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 4 = 2/s | Target Stage 4 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 4 = All Units | Speed Stage 4 = 0.6 | Range Stage 4 = 200 | Size Stage 4 = 30 | Building Time Stage 5 = 3m | Cost Stage 5 = | Health Stage 5 = 1200 | Damage Stage 5 = 120 | Damage Type Stage 5 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 5 = 2.5/s | Target Stage 5 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 5 = All Units | Speed Stage 5 = 0.7 | Range Stage 5 = 220 | Size Stage 5 = 30 | Building Time Stage 6 = 3m | Cost Stage 6 = | Health Stage 6 = 1400 | Damage Stage 6 = 130 | Damage Type Stage 6 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 6 = 2.5/s | Target Stage 6 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 6 = All Units | Speed Stage 6 = 0.7 | Range Stage 6 = 220 | Size Stage 6 = 30 Gallery wasped.png|Wasp 18.png|wasp overworld sprite See Also *Military Buildings *Starport *Aircrafts *Troops Category:Aircrafts Category:Units Images